


I rather be your Sugar baby

by EmmaReads



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Slow Burn, Sugar Baby Jeon Jungkook, Sugar Daddy Kim Taehyung | V, Switch Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaReads/pseuds/EmmaReads
Summary: What is a sugar baby?The person who receives the gifts is called a sugar baby, while their paying partner is called a sugar daddy/sugar momma. The paying partner is typically wealthier, older, and male, but women can also be the paying partner.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 7





	I rather be your Sugar baby

### Chapter 1

### Looking for a long-term relationship was something Jungkook wasn’t into. He would rather fuck around and break hearts. _Emotionless, not shit, manipulator_ , and his favorite one _fuckboy_ is all he would ever hear. He didn’t mind, of course, the boy knew what he was doing. He actually likes the rude labels. He saw them as pet names. Actually, every time he saved his name in someone’s phone that he’d fuck, it would be found as fuckboy with the purple devil emoji. He enjoyed it a little too much, well that was until that day.  
  
College life was taking a toll on Jungkook. Being a part of a sports team and keeping up with two jobs was becoming exhausting. Sometimes it was too much to handle, but luckily the weekends were his break. His time to let loose and be himself.  
  
It was Friday night, Jungkook was down with his habitual plans with his best friends Jimin and Hoseok. Partying. Partying was all his two friends knew, and he didn’t mind it at all. He wishes he had the leeway to the party from Thursday until Sunday as the two boys did. However, when it came to Friday nights, Jungkook forgets about his responsibilities and lets loose as if he could party all week with his best buds.  
  
[🎶 sdp interlude](https://music.apple.com/us/album/sdp-interlude/1150135681?i=1150135880)  
  
The boys have arrived at the party. One of the famous Jackson Wang parties at that. Jungkook and his friends head into the kitchen and pick up red solo cups and fill them up. After drinking for a little while, Hoseok reaches into his back pocket and pulls out weed wrapped in plastic saran wrap and smirks “who’s about to roll since I brought the weed?” Jimin lets out a giggle and grabs the paraphernalia and says, “rellos or papers? I got both.” All three boys look at each other and burst out laughing. Seems like everyone is on one accord.  
  
After facing three blunts and drinking two cups, Jungkook was relaxed. Jungkook was ready to start his night. A couple of girls have already tried to flaunt themselves in front of Jungkook as if they were a piece of meat, but the boy wasn’t interested. He had them before, he definitely didn’t mind fucking a few times and then ghosting anyone just to fuck with them. _But one thing that annoys the boy the most is boring fucks. No one in their right mind would just keep fucking someone if it was boring. Quickies were one thing, booty calls were understandable too. Of course, if he was the one setting them up. However, boring fucks were a no._ Getting lost in his thoughts while babysitting on the last bit of liquor in his cup. Jungkook felt this weird feeling as if someone was staring him down.  
  
Looking up from taking a sip from his drink, he saw this breathtaking young man staring at him. He was tall, had caramelized skin, long black curly hair, and deep chocolate piercing eyes. As Jungkook approached the young man that was eye-fucking him across the room he noticed that the boy was wearing a black t-shirt that was tucked in black jeans that seemed to hug his long legs just right. Finishing the outfit with a black belt accompanied by some black _Prada_ Chelsea boots. _Fuck, Expensive._ The boy thought to himself. One thing Jungkook knew about was fashion and luxurious things. _Yeah, he didn’t take part in the lifestyle as much as he wanted to, but he surely knew enough about it with Jimin being his best friend since grade school. Jimin is what he calls obviously rich. His best friend could get anything he wants without lifting a finger. Even though Jimin didn’t care for the money at all. The boy truly had a pure heart._  
  
Embracing the stranger with a smirk on his face. Jungkook greets him by saying, “See something you like or what?” With amusement, the boy chuckles, “I guess, Jungkook.” With a shocked look, Jungkook looks at the boy, wondering if they have a class together or something. _Jungkook was trying to figure out why the boy already knew his name. I mean yeah, Jungkook wasn’t a lame on campus or anything and he was the star player of the basketball team. But even so, he never has seen this handsome creature a day in his life._ Finally, the boy chuckles out, “Oh, don’t worry. You never met me, my friend Yoongi just told me your name when I was checking you out.” With relief, Jungkook pokes his tongue on the inside of his cheek. His signature fuckboy moves, warning his prey that he’s about to go in for the kill. “Oh, I see, well if you’re bored with this place you know where to find me for a good time.” Jungkook spits out as he takes the boy’s phone out of his hand and saves his number in it. Under his special name. Jungkook gives the boy a last look in the eyes with a smirk painted on his face and walks away to go find his friends.  
  
As he shifts through the hot murky room to get back to the kitchen. He bumps into someone and a cup of mystery drink spills all over him. “Bruh, what the fu-,” yells Jungkook, but as he looks up he sees one of the dudes he ghosted at the last party. _Fuck_. He thinks loudly. Jungkook tries to wipe off the spilled liquor on his favorite white Calvin Klein t-shirt. The boy utters “well ain’t this my fucking luck.” Not really referring to the spilled drink but running into one of his _“Boring Fucks”_. He didn’t even bother to try to remember his name or try to make him apologize. He just wants to get out of his sight. “Are you ok? I didn’t mean to-” the _nameless fuck_ says to Jungkook. Even Though, the boy just wanted to rush away from the whole situation. He nods and changes his course to head to the bathroom.  
  
This is not the first time someone has spilled a drink on Jungkook at a party. Hell, it was a Jackson Wang party, anyway. Something is always happening at his parties. But for fuck sakes, it was his favorite shirt that Jimin gave him as a Christmas gift. Plus money was tight and he could not afford to replace it. As he looked around for a towel in the restroom, he glanced in the mirror. And boy, he looked gone. With his eyes bloodshot red and he was sweating like the train wreck that he was. He whispers “shit”.


End file.
